


Father and Son

by diver366



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diver366/pseuds/diver366
Summary: some fics about the Osborns.





	1. Shape of Love

*原作：Marvel's Spider-man/Spider-man Cartoon 2017（蜘蛛侠新动画）

*配对：Harry/Norman

*也不知道这算是亲情向还是CP向还是哈利·奥斯本个人向了´_>`各位自由心证吧。

*主要角色死亡预警。

 

 

00

 

如果爱有形状的话，该是什么样的形状？形状是固定的吗？

 

01

 

哈利·奥斯本对爱的认识可以说是贫乏的，因此，他回答不了这个问题。

他所爱的人并不多，一是他的竹马兼密友彼得·帕克；哈利爱彼得，这是毋庸置疑的事实。

第二个人则是他的父亲，诺曼·奥斯本。

对彼得·帕克，他关心对方，这一举动如同呼吸般自然。偶尔会有嫉妒一类的杂质渗入爱里，但爱意总是占了上风，徒留杂质被溶解殆尽。他不止一次因爱着彼得与被彼得所爱这件事而感谢生于世上的幸运。温暖的光大概是这份爱的形状。

对诺曼·奥斯本，他如履薄冰。哈利没办法形容这份爱的形状：它如同一团隐隐的雾气，捉摸不定，有时却也露出端倪。

但纵观哈利所见，父母与子女之间的爱，大抵都没有诺曼与哈利那般糟糕。

书里总是说，爱是没有条件的。但诺曼却不是。在哈利没有达成诺曼指定的目标之时，他会冷落哈利或者劝说哈利，直到哈利如他所愿。

也许爱并非具有固定的形状呢？ 哈利心存侥幸：也许诺曼是爱他的，尽管不总是爱他。

诺曼对哈利的爱（假设有的话），形状应该是一把隐于剑鞘的宝剑，不轻易示人。偶尔露出剑锋，把哈利割得鲜血淋漓、遍体鳞伤。

但诺曼的爱也曾经不像这般。

每当艾米丽·奥斯本的祭日，诺曼会带小哈利到艾米丽的墓前。

艾米丽是哈利的母亲，在哈利出生不久后就已经去世了。哈利对母亲一无所知，当然也就谈不上爱。

诺曼在艾米丽墓前所流露出的情感是小哈利无法在平时的诺曼·奥斯本身上找到的，这打碎了小哈利原先的看法：在小哈利心里，父亲诺曼坚强如磐石，同时又如参天大树遮挡着哈利。小哈利在受到同龄人欺负时，诺曼会带着铁棍吓唬那些欺凌小哈利的孩子。

但在小哈利通往少年的年轮隧道途中，不知何时，诺曼不再去艾米丽的墓前了。与此同时，奥斯企业开始转亏为盈，蒸蒸日上。

为什么不再看望母亲？ 小哈利曾询问诺曼。

「感情是人的弱点，而弱点必须被舍弃。」

诺曼说话时的冰冷表情让小哈利的疑问堵在喉中。

 

02

 

在那场火灾里，诺曼把逃生的机会给了哈利，自己则遗留在火海之中。

哈利由此理解到自己对诺曼的爱的形状。

这份爱的确就是一团雾。哈利从小就生活在这雾里，几乎看不清雾以外的世界，却依赖着雾而存活。

废墟下并没有诺曼的尸体，因此哈利没有把诺曼遇难的消息公布于世，而是睁着因为过度哭泣而变得通红的双眼把诺曼的物品都打包放在一个箱子里，继续搜寻诺曼的消息。

 

03

 

诺曼果真没有死，但他躺在病床上，四周遍布医疗仪器。

哈利还得知，在他们去奥斯企业时，把哈利从高楼中丢出去的绿纹黑衣蜘蛛能力拥有者是诺曼。

 

哈利感到很疲惫。

此时他应该对真相感到困惑，而不是纠结于诺曼把哈利扔出去时理智是否受到蜘蛛病毒影响这种私人问题。

但当哈利注视着诺曼昏迷的模样，这一切的想法全都烟消云散。

无论这份爱是什么样的形状，又无论是否如彼得所言，你是这一切阴谋背后的野心家。 我会尽快让你好起来的，父亲。

**我不能失去你。**

 

04

 

哈利终于被迫直面真相。

彼得是他的朋友，最亲密的朋友，同时也是正义所在；

诺曼是他的父亲，他唯一的血亲，同时几乎是一切灾难的起源。

选择哪边是显而易见的，不是吗？

但哈利痛得快死了。

哈利只拥有两份爱，匮乏到他无法判断爱的形状与好坏。

现在命运女神却发号道：哈利必须要抛弃其中一份，没有任何回旋余地。

哈利是世界上最差劲的船长；船只快要沉没了，而他会犹豫该丢弃哪些货物直至最后一秒，与船只一齐沉入深海。

但是哈利不能真的这么做，因为彼得必须活下去。

他不愿意见到彼得的死亡。彼得是无辜的，彼得不该被卷进这一切乱摊子。

哈利扶起诺曼，同时透过彼得的面具把彼得的痛苦与失望看在眼里。

蜘蛛侠身上的束缚消失了。是哈利解开的。 实验室泄露的液体被引爆了，火光之中，诺曼的身影无处可寻，而逃离时间所剩无几。

哈利带着彼得一起飞离大楼，随后火光冲天。

哈利似乎能听到人体在火中燃烧爆裂的声音。

 

05

 

诺曼去世了。

哈利面对着诺曼被炸得零散的遗体，在泪水中想起了诺曼的回答。

「感情是人的弱点，而弱点必须被舍弃。」

那个时候，小哈利想问的是—— 那我是你的弱点吗？你会舍弃我吗？

 

……你爱我吗，父亲？

 

Fin


	2. Newborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on Amazing Spider-man 2（movie）

***原作：Amazing Spider-man 2（电影超凡蜘蛛侠2）**

***配对：Harry/Norman**

***** **分级R，隐晦肉渣有，请注意避雷。**

*诺曼没有实际出场。

*私设有。

 

01

 

请你传达父亲，让我去机场之前再见他一面，好吗？

奥斯本先生现在不接待任何人。

哈利湛蓝的眼瞳蒙上一层阴霾，他毫不留恋地转身走下阶梯，拐进角落的暗影。

仆人走了，哈利快步踩着阶梯上楼，再次站在那扇厚重的门前。他扣门，诺曼在里面：是谁？

哈利的心跳得很快。加速流动的血液把回忆里诺曼冷漠的神情一齐带入他的脑海。

“要像个奥斯本，哈利。”诺曼对他训道。

哈利抬起下巴，强压下紧张打颤的牙关，推门而进。

屋内的诺曼正在办公桌前看着文件。看见哈利进门，他手中的文件举得更高，盖过了他的半张脸，几乎只剩一双阴沉的绿眸盯着哈利。

哈利忘记了自己准备好的话语。

我记得我说过谁也不能进来。是仆人让你进来的吗？

不，是我自己进来的。

有什么事？

我想跟你告别，父亲。

你的目的已经达到了。还有别的事吗？

没有费神观察哈利犹豫的目光，诺曼的注意力再次回到文件上。

这让哈利更加慌乱。他觉得自己无足轻重，他不知道对话是否有意义。

出去吧。诺曼说道。

等、我，我能拥抱你吗父亲？

哈利把停滞在喉间许久的话语匆忙推出，他顾不上自己是否结巴得像个傻子，再次配不上奥斯本这个姓氏。

诺曼没有说话。

哈利慢慢地踏着平静的步伐朝诺曼的所在走去，原本在额间的汗水开始滑落，一步、两步、三步……

 

“滚出去，哈利。”

 

02

 

监狱里响起了晨起的铃声。不久，此起彼落的吆喝声、四面八方的马桶抽水声纷纷四起。

牢房里的哈利醒过来，梦境还残留在脑海里。

哈利不会再像那样痛恨诺曼，他的新生是诺曼用尽毕生研究带来的。

可你为什么不能治愈你自己？为什么？

哈利想着，颈上开始发痛，他忍不住呻吟出声。

蜘蛛病毒给了他新生，但进展并非完整，体内的逆转基因录病毒与蜘蛛病毒从未停止斗争。有时候就会像这样，哈利全身发痛，尤其是他颈部最先变得粗糙不堪的那块皮肤。

除非犯人先痛晕过去，否则监狱长并不会发给止痛药。为了得到止痛药，装晕的滑稽戏码每一天都在监狱里上演。

而哈利讨厌这样。他伸手抓住那块皮肤，他病变的指甲可以毫不费力地撕开它，扯断下面的血管，只要他想。

可我不会再轻易死去，我得到了新生。

狱警打开哈利的牢房，用浓厚的南部口音催促他赶紧洗漱，赶上待会的劳动时间。

哈利的危险程度被完全低估了，他被划分到囚犯之间能够享受些许光照自由的劳力队伍里。

他得以轻松地联络到电光人——在监狱电网的线杆上——拜托电光人召集仇恨蜘蛛侠的人。

上层的决策者只知道蜘蛛侠掐着绿魔的脖子把绿魔送进监狱，而不知道绿魔刚杀死了蜘蛛侠深爱的女孩。

过于悲痛的蜘蛛侠甚至忘记要处置好眼前的危险对象。又或许不是遗忘，只是蜘蛛侠不愿意让他人知晓女孩牺牲的噩耗。

仿佛那会有点用似的。

仿佛只要保持沉默，那个女孩就会宛若没有死去一样，哈利冷笑想道。

他人的视线让哈利回神。狱警正盯着他颈上病变的皮肤。

哈利用雪白的绷带缠绕颈间，盖住那块墨绿色的皮肤，他讨厌其他人对他露出任何夹杂着同情的复杂目光。

他忽然想到刚才的梦。

被拒绝的怀抱。

——以及诺曼的绿色双眸，被挡住的半张脸，文件背后的脖颈……

 

03

 

诺曼爱哈利。

他是世界上最好的父亲。

噢，订正一下，诺曼不是最好的父亲，可他是哈利无可替代的父亲，他带给哈利新生。

世人对奥斯企业虎视眈眈，而哈利唯一的朋友也把哈利送进了监狱。

再也没有人会像诺曼爱哈利那样爱着哈利了。

可诺曼已经死了。

诺曼死在那间昏暗的房间，绿鳞浅浅地覆盖他的皮肤，是那么苍白；病毒抽干了他的生命。

去世前，诺曼看上去脆弱无比，随时可能陷入永久的沉睡。

哈利甚至不敢对他吼出蓄谋已久的盛怒，只能低声嘶吼向诺曼讨价还价。

但在哈利的怨气还没来得及发泄到全部的万分之一时，诺曼去世了。

然后是董事会，彼得，蜘蛛病毒，蜘蛛侠。

彼得。

蜘蛛侠。

 

再也没有人会像诺曼爱哈利那样爱着哈利了。

尽管在漫长的八年中，在迎来重逢与告别之前，哈利没有得到来自诺曼的拥抱，一个也没有。

 

04

 

又一个夜晚。

逆转基因录病毒与蜘蛛病毒在厮斗，哈利身体发疼得无法入睡，他有一种宁愿死去的感受。

哈利想昏过去，可是痛苦一遍又一遍地碾压他的神经，在哈利以为结束的时候，总是卷土重来，哈利被折磨得发出求饶的咽呜。

如果像诺曼那样死去，会比现在轻松吗？

诺曼是怎么忍受逆转基因录病毒这么多年的？

父亲……

诺曼。

痛苦之间，哈利开始抽泣，他低喊诺曼的名字，一次又一次，他想到了昨夜的梦。

诺曼拒绝了他的拥抱，是因为不想让死亡的恐惧过早侵蚀哈利吗？

（请告诉我“是的”。）

我想要拥抱你，父亲。

请拥抱我。

 

05

 

等、我，我能拥抱你吗父亲？

哈利把停滞在喉间许久的话语匆忙推出，他顾不上自己是否结巴得像个傻子，再次配不上奥斯本这个姓氏。

诺曼没有说话。

哈利慢慢地踏着平静的步伐朝诺曼的所在走去，原本在额间的汗水开始滑落，一步、两步、三步……他来到了诺曼的身边。

诺曼放下文件，弯腰把哈利揽入怀里。尽管诺曼坐在办公椅上，可是他还是比哈利要高上许多。

怀中的温度是哈利想象中的温暖，以及散发着不知名的好闻味道。哈利用手轻抚诺曼脖子上的那块粗糙皮肤。

我会非常想念你的，父亲。

哈利在诺曼耳边小声说道。他疑心诺曼已经预见他的泫然欲泣，于是拼命压低音量。

我也会想念你，哈利。

 

景象变换了。哈利不再是十一岁的孩童，他的身体开始变得纤长，来到青春期。诺曼是他梦中的秘密欢愉。

哈利凑近诺曼，那具背对着他的光裸躯体。

诺曼的身体与哈利相似也不相似。哈利还显得太瘦弱，而诺曼的身体成熟结实，后背峰峦起伏的肌肉让哈利感到迷恋，哈利用唇舌流连过它们，时不时啃咬留下齿印。

诺曼带着讽刺的轻笑转过身，绿瞳泛出锋利的微光，嘴唇翕动。

哈利感到惊惧，升起退缩的念头。

但诺曼把哈利揽入怀里，手指轻轻摩挲过哈利后颈的僵硬肌肉，他逐渐放松下来，仰头舔舐诺曼干燥的嘴唇，直到那嘴唇与他的同样湿润。他的手爬过诺曼的头发，滑过脖颈上与他相似的病变皮肤，落下一个个轻吻。

曾经的斗争与对立都不重要了。温暖包围了哈利，哈利不再继续坠往寒冷的深渊，他被拉停，被温柔抱住。

 

06

 

晨光照入囚房，哈利从梦中醒来，眼前的光芒似乎有些刺眼过头了，光芒的强度不断切换着。

……不是晨光，是电光。

哈利彻底睁开双眼，囚房里本不该有电光——

牢房的门已经打开，电光人站在哈利面前，他身后还有数个身影。

复仇的时刻到了。

嘶哑的笑声响起，哈利低头扯掉脖颈上的绷带。

疼痛自脖颈处一层层涌向他的身体四处，而他却比过去的每一刻都感受到生命力。

 

为纪念诺曼给他带来的新生，

献上蜘蛛侠的血。

 

Fin


	3. Forgiveness

**原作：Marvel's Spider-man/Spider-man cartoon 2017（蜘蛛侠2017新动画）**

**配对：Norman/Harry**

**R级，肉渣有，请注意避雷。**   
  


 

01

 

男孩伏案工作，还带有几分稚气的脸庞与颜色暗沉的名贵手制西装的搭配像是横亘在世界名曲中不和谐的音符。而他手边堆积起来的文件快把他整张脸挡住，多得似乎永远也写不完。

敲门声响起，有人推门而进，男孩捏着钢笔的右手放松下来，接过管家模样的中年人递给他的茶杯，里面装载着与他的年龄无比相称的热可可。

男孩纠正管家对他的称呼，“伯纳德，请不要叫我奥斯本先生……”，然后在着眼于争论的同时把饮料送进嘴里，一不留神就被热饮烫到舌头，懊恼地捂住嘴巴好一会儿。

接下来是手机铃声响起。

男孩漫不经心地瞥了一眼来电显示，看到屏幕上的照片后把笔扔到桌上，开始转动座椅绕到身后的巨大透明玻璃窗后，接起电话：“彼得……”

 

后面的声音消失了，是因为诺曼把屏幕上的音量划到了静音。他闭上因注视屏幕许久而感到疲惫的双眼。

关于这一段被诺曼刻意错过的通话将会出现在书面报告中，他会事无巨细地把握男孩的一切动态。

男孩对自己被监控的事情一无所知，因为他以为诺曼已经死了。

而实际上诺曼并没有死，他活得很好，只不过不在纽约，而在欧洲。诺曼早在建立奥斯学院的许久以前，就在欧洲许多置办了几处隐秘的房产，用的是妻子亲戚的名义。而实际上这名亲戚是诺曼虚构出来的众多身份之一。

那场爆炸让许多人认为诺曼已经死了，而诺曼自己也这么想。

然而他还是活下去了，带着对男孩与蜘蛛侠的怨恨重新复活。二者相比，他更加痛恨男孩。

他的男孩，哈利•奥斯本，背叛了他，无视了他的命令，最后让男孩的父亲死在火海里。

诺曼其实根本不在乎哈利是否能救他（那场爆炸来得出乎在场所有人的意料），关键在于哈利忤逆了他。

在爆炸响起的那瞬间，诺曼看清了哈利忤逆他以后的表情——满怀内疚但透露着决意的——于是他的失望与伤心全都变成了积蓄在胸口的怨恨。

**也许我的死亡对你而言会更好，不知天高地厚、不懂感恩的男孩！**

 

在诺曼重新清醒后，他发现自己比以前更加强大。引起爆炸的是在实验室里泄露在地上的一种绿色液体，这让他的身体产生了新的变异。可这需要进一步的研发，因为效果并不持久。诺曼决心在研发成功以前都待在欧洲，他会以全新的姿态重返纽约。

而哈利的一举一动都在他的监视之下，这得益于诺曼早年装设遍布在奥斯企业，尤其是首席执行官房间里的监控。

在对哈利日复一日的观察中，诺曼对哈利的想法也在变化着。

他刚开始认为哈利之所以这么做，是因为已经有了属于自己的独特看法：哈利认为蜘蛛侠是英雄，于是不再亦步亦趋地跟在诺曼身后；这是值得赞赏的品质，尽管诺曼并不赞同哈利这样做。

但随后诺曼在监控中发现事情并不像他想象的那样。一次，哈利与彼得的谈话之中揭露了一个秘密——蜘蛛侠的真实身份是彼得•帕克，彼得是哈利最好的朋友（诺曼甚至可以断定彼得是他的儿子唯一认定的朋友）。

哈利根本不是在自己的看法与诺曼的看法之间做选择，他只是在朋友与父亲之间选择了他的朋友。

诺曼本来还能保持平静看待监控中哈利的一举一动，可现在，只要男孩脸上不露出悲哀的表情，他就能痛恨得砸烂身边的物品，无论那是什么。

男孩应该为他的父亲 **守丧** ，幸福与快乐诸如此类的积极感情不能出现在男孩身上；因为男孩失去了父亲——这可是男孩的父亲，诺曼•奥斯本。

男孩怎么可以把这份沉痛变得像来去自由的风，而不是随时让世人知道他失去了父亲是多么悲伤呢？

于是，只要有空，诺曼就会盯着监控录像；忙时则命令别人给他书面报告。

 

就像今天，绿色试剂的研究得到了新突破；连续待在实验室好多天后，诺曼给了自己半天休假。

从休假开始，诺曼就开始注视着手中的平板屏幕。而彼得帕克，蜘蛛侠的来电让诺曼中止了观察。

在绿色试剂的研发过程中，诺曼是第一手并且是唯一的试验品，现在他的身上还残留有绿色试剂的不稳定效果；他觉得把房间再次砸烂并不是一个好的选择，于是切掉声音。

 

02

 

诺曼在等待男孩与蜘蛛侠通话结束的过程中感到疲惫，他微微阖眼小惬。

当他再度苏醒时，下午五点，男孩还是保持着工作的动作，与两小时那通来电以前一模一样。

夜间七点，男孩终于从座椅站起，他伸了个懒腰，剪裁得体的西装也随着他的动作伸缩着。

男孩打着哈欠走到衣柜前，日程表上显示今晚八点三十分有个宴会，他需要换一身适合社交的衣服。

男孩把一件又一件的衣服从衣柜深处捞出，然后丢到一旁的沙发上。他挑来挑去都不太满意。

忽然之间他抛扔的动作停了下来，兀直站立着，仿佛一尊雕像。

诺曼有些好奇，他切换到其他方向的监控，最后发现男孩拿出一套衣服抱在怀里。

这件衣服的肩线与男孩仍显狭窄的肩膀并不相称，诺曼注意到……这是诺曼的西服。

可能是管家遗漏了这套衣服没有处理完毕；而这本该与诺曼的墓碑一起扎进土里，或者被火舌拥抱。

几分钟后，男孩进入办公室里的休息间。

诺曼紧跟着换到休息间的监控，得到了让他满意的画面。

 

他的男孩，哈利，坐在床边，依旧抱着诺曼的西服，神情恍惚，并且露出了痛苦的表情。这种痛苦比哈利在其他任何公开场合以及私人场合流露出来的悲伤更深，也许是这套衣服直接唤起了哈利对诺曼的所有怀念。

**这才是我的男孩。**

你应该时刻缅怀你的父亲，永不忘记。

假如你忘记了，我会让你重新记起。

几个月以来的怒火在这时得到了短暂的平息，只要诺曼不去回想哈利满怀内疚但透露着决意的眼神。

 

哈利并没有仅仅是表现得悲痛。监控录像中的哈利抱着诺曼的衣服钻进床里，哈利闭上双眼，睫毛颤抖着，泪水滚落。

“抱歉，父亲……”

这是诺曼在观察监控以来第一次直面到哈利为他哭泣。

这泪水与迟来的道歉本该让他感到快乐。

可是并没有。

诺曼只想冲进监控的画面中，亲手扼死男孩，让男孩在泪眼模糊中死去，来不及看清是谁，然后再由诺曼亲口宣布他的死刑。

懦弱而无法承担后果，却仍然要选择背叛我？儿子，你是如此无可救药，愚蠢而不自知，也许我应该让你永远活在缅怀的痛苦中。

**无论你如何哭喊，我不会回来，我也不会对你伸出援手。**

**你必须要沉溺在绝望中，永远为你的背叛感到后悔。**

屏幕里响起的声音让诺曼再次看向监控画面。他的儿子仍然在哭。

诺曼强忍怒火，把监控转到哈利脸庞的那一面，哈利正无助地发出断断续续的抽泣。

与此同时，诺曼注意到哈利脸上的微红。

哈利在颤抖，他的下身尤甚。

**他在干什么？**

诺曼把监控调到正上方的角度。

诺曼的西服被哈利拥抱成一团，他的鼻尖埋在诺曼的衬衫里，泪水与汗水不断滑落沾了它。与哈利脸上的微红对比，这泪水显得不正常。这泪水不仅仅是痛苦的象征，还有欢愉。

哈利的下身大半隐藏在被窝中，呼吸浓重。

从上半身的情况看来，诺曼可以想象到哈利正在用手握住诺曼的西裤，将可怜的西裤夹进双腿之间磨蹭，上下耸动。

验证诺曼猜想的喘息在房间里慢慢弥漫，沙哑的、哭泣着的。

哈利伸出左臂，顺着后腰的缝隙褪去长裤，薄被也一并被掀开一角，监控把哈利的动作看得更加清楚。

哈利在紧握诺曼的西裤，用比起私处而言相对粗糙的布料一下下地摩擦着性器，前段流出的液体汩汩打湿西裤，赤裸的大腿不时痉挛，脚掌也不安分地在床单上摩擦着。

**不够、不够、不够。**

诺曼似乎能窥视到哈利的大脑。在诺曼这么想以后，哈利颤抖着爬起，解开身上的衬衫，他的右手一路解开纽扣，然后粗鲁地用诺曼的衬衫——有着纽扣的一面擦拭胸口的乳尖。纽扣的触感让他倒吸一口气，随即颤巍巍地再度滑落到枕上，大口喘气。

 

 

“父亲……”

哈利躺在床上，搂着被各种液体打湿变得乱七八糟的西服哭了起来。他的泪水看上去真挚极了。

你是真的在为我默哀与痛哭吗，儿子？

诺曼伸手拂去屏幕上哈利眼角边的泪痕，伸出舌头舔舐了一圈嘴唇。

 

那么，你会得到我的宽恕。

我们很快将会重逢。

 

03

 

几个月后，横空出世的绿魔袭击了纽约市，在炸伤无数以后，他驾着滑翔翼浮在奥斯集团首席执行官的办公室窗前。

玻璃窗里面的哈利盯着眼前的滑翔翼陷入震惊，他忘记了要逃，被破窗而入的绿魔钳住双手绑到滑翔翼上。

绿魔用手套捂住了他的嘴，阻止了他即将脱口而出的惊叫，随即哈利呼吸到不知名气体而昏迷过去。

 

 

当哈利醒过来时，他身处一处封闭实验室，他的手脚被绑住。

见到哈利苏醒，绿魔靠近实验台，他的紫色皮质手套来回摩挲哈利的下腹，哈利咬紧下唇。

“我想，你会喜欢的。”

绿魔发出嘶嘶的轻笑，开始剥下哈利的长裤。

“你想做什么！”哈利控制不住自己的恐惧，他知道自己现在什么也做不到，但还是任由无用的话语跑到嘴边。

绿魔没有再回答他，他显然以为刚才的回答已经足够，剩下所需要做的就仅仅是身体力行。

绿魔的手是成年男性的手，被手套包裹下的手指是修长而又不失力量的类型。它开始攀上哈利的性器，时而缓慢地抚摸柱身，时而又无情地轻掐前端，快感因此堆积得断断续续，哈利只能浑身颤抖地承受着。

他的手法残酷又有温情，哈利痛苦而又有点愉悦地感受到悄然挺立的性器。呼吸也变成了一宗罪，哈利需要用力吸取氧气，因为积蓄着的高潮迟迟没有得到释放，因为绿魔对他的身体无比感兴趣。

哈利睁开双眼，平躺的角度让他只能看到绿魔被紧身皮质制服包裹的身体。那具身体的曲线让哈利想起诺曼，他的双眼不禁湿润了。

**假如诺曼还活着。**

**他的父亲绝对不会让哈利遭到这样的羞辱。**

哈利想道。

他咬牙，告诉自己不能沉迷于这毫无意义的强奸。

但绿魔不止擅长谋杀，他还擅长让人舒服的强奸。

哈利的呻吟与绿魔的手指奏响了同样的乐谱，他的声音破碎不堪，他彻底败在绿魔手中。

 

快乐的折磨总算消失，哈利感到如释重负。

尽管心里想着的是如何把绿魔送进监狱，但他却露出平静的笑容。必须要让犯罪者的心理防线降低，才能提高哈利存活下来后报复的机会。

“不要在我面前展示你拙劣的演技。”

绿魔慢悠悠地拽下面罩，露出哈利最熟悉的面孔。“儿子，许久不见。”

哈利浑身发冷，他的体液还残留在绿魔的手套上，诺曼似乎也毫不在意。

哈利勉强出声：“你在干什么？你不是已经死了吗？”

诺曼用带着体液的手套摩挲上哈利的唇，力度算得上是粗鲁——最后停留在哈利的舌头与嘴唇之间，只要再往前一点就是柔软的舌头。而哈利已经尝到了苦涩。

“你应该欢迎我的归来。因为我总是掌握着奥斯集团的一切动态……”诺曼凑近哈利的耳边，低声说道：“我知道，你很想念我。”

哈利瞪着诺曼。

“我想宽恕你的背叛。不知道你的想法如何，哈利？”

诺曼俯视着躺在冰冷的实验台上的哈利，他的手仍然放在哈利唇边。

 

哈利盯着诺曼，缓慢地张开嘴，用温热的口腔包裹住了诺曼的手。

 

 

Fin


	4. The Law of the Jungle

*可以随意代入各种版本脑补。All-media Type.

* **Norman/Harry** ，部分提及 **OC/Norman** （路人绿），请注意避雷。

*NC-17，under-age，non-con预警。

*估计很OOC并且比较无聊，且吃吧（流泪，捂脸）

*暂时一段时间内都不想写肉了…

 

 

 

 

      星期五的傍晚。

　　男孩从寄宿学校中回来，发现宅邸里静悄悄，就像宁静得能听见泉水流动的山林一般。

　　他对此毫不吃惊，只是略带失望地趟过长廊，来到楼梯边上。

他本该就这样穿过楼梯，径直走向尽头，回到属于他自己的房间。但他驻足抬头，楼梯上是宅邸主人的房间，房门紧闭着，就像以往一般不可侵犯。从外面看不出是否有人在房间里，也许他应该上去探看一番。

　　试卷还在男孩的背包里，今天是学校测验成绩公布的日子。同时也是男孩会与忙碌的父亲进行一场难得的对话的时刻。但这类对话往往是以羞辱告终。

　　男孩在楼梯尾端的扶手思考一会儿，最终还是为了渺茫的希望而踏上楼梯。

　　咚，咚，咚……

　　他来到房门前，垂着头作势敲门。可是手指碰到门的那瞬间，就有一股往前坠落的力量——门没有关上。

　　男孩抬头，双手按在门框上。他的视线往缝隙里探望，最先看到位于房间的壁炉。温暖的火光跃动着，木柴时不时蹦出爆裂声。

　　呲啦。噼啪。

　　在木柴燃烧的声音之下，还混杂着另一层声音；这层声音很微弱，男孩聚神倾听，想把另一层声音剥离辨认。

　　与此同时，他小心往指尖上灌注多一丝的力量，门随即再往房间内推动了一分，室内摆放的办公桌开始显露出边缘一角，一只骨节分明的手放在桌缘。

　　那肯定是父亲的手。

　　男孩一眼就辨认出了父亲的手。他的父亲，诺曼·奥斯本，长年待在实验室或者是办公室，那双手要么拿着文件，要么握持实验器具，偶尔也曾落在男孩的发缝间、肩膀或者背部。

　　父亲在家。

　　男孩的心头有快活的小鸟在跳动，他像是已经胜券在握，手指抚摸着门上的浮雕，幻想着推门后的谈话光景。

　　但他的喜悦被疑问打断了，失灵许久的耳朵忽然灵敏起来——屋内被掩盖在木柴燃烧声之下的另一层声音变大了——怪异的、像是愤怒又像是欢愉，像是欢呼又像是咒骂的呻吟掀开了男孩心头的迷雾。

      男孩把门又往里推进了一英寸，那只手当然是父亲的——可是青筋突起——以及混杂在那些怪异呻吟之中的，还有另一道音色。

      房间里还有另一个人。

　　男孩彻底僵住，他的身体被美杜莎的魔法变成了石像，可是石像上的眼睛还颇有神采地望向屋里。

陌生男性的双手钳住诺曼精壮的腰身，将其上身固定在桌上，往前撞击诺曼。他的父亲正俯撑在宽大的办公桌上，双手被身后的力道撞得失衡，但仍在变换姿势试图保持稳定。

　　诺曼面色恼怒，而身后男性却开始加速摆动，使得诺曼的恼怒与最后一丝从容都被打碎，低沉而急促的呻吟蔓延在房间里，诺曼几乎快把下唇咬破。

　　壁炉里的火焰忽然轰地猛烈燃烧起来，男孩仿佛被灼伤一般合上了房门。

　　

+++++

　　

      哈利待在房间里，房门被紧紧锁上。书桌上摊放着散落的教科书，笔躺在地板，而他在床上，一只鞋子仍套在他外露在床边的脚上，另一只则被他踹到了床底下。

      他用纱被盖脸，在被子营造的黑暗中瞪着双眼。氧气的欠缺让他抓揉着被子扯开，大口呼吸的同时，脸上是扭曲的惊愕。哈利走下床，左脚直接碰到冰冷的木板，右脚还踏在皮鞋柔软的内里，一瘸一拐般地走到桌子旁边。他单手撑住桌面，伸长另一边的手臂弹了弹桌上的金鱼缸，里面的金鱼受到些许惊吓，迅速地转身又回头，因为鱼缸太小，也因为哈利没有碰敲击鱼缸，他走到了门边。

      哈利的整个身体贴在门后，他又在偷听了，但可惜声音太微小，于是他把房门掀开一道缝，一道小到除了哈利大概没人能注意到的缝隙。隔着缝隙透过来的光线，哈利看见大门被打开，随后又被关上。上楼的脚步声音里只有单一的节奏，这意味着屋子里的第三个人走了。

      第三个人，当然。哈利把那位陌生男性称为第三个人，虽然按照时间顺序，他才是今天第三个进入屋檐的人。可在哈利看来，除了他与父亲，其他人永远是第三人。

　　哈利回到书桌前，书页被翻动得哗哗作响，而他注视着鱼缸里的金鱼。金鱼丝毫不在意他的视线，它既自由又不自由地游动在四方牢笼中，摇曳抖擞着。

      哈利停下翻书的动作，把鱼缸搬到面前，四指探进水中。金鱼的尾巴拂过他的指缝，哈利轻轻地夹住那道轻柔的尾巴，鱼轻轻摇摆了一会，哈利仍没放开，金鱼的挣扎变得剧烈而无助。

      哈利放开了鱼，俯身翻书包，拿出他的试卷。

 

+++++

 

      得到应允推门而进的哈利很快就忘记了进门目的。

      试卷在他看到诺曼的时候就飘然落地。

　　诺曼正坐在屋里的沙发上，身着浴袍，裸露着大片胸膛。这都没有什么可惊讶的，除了胸膛上的红迹。

      哈利垂下眼帘，静静地来到沙发边。

      壁炉里的木柴已经燃烧了大半，火焰趋近湮灭。

      哈利想，这无疑就是我的心情。火焰，火焰，空有一堵怒火却没有发泄对象，只能恹恹熄灭。

      诺曼给壁炉加了木柴，炉火再次明亮起来。他侧过脸庞，叫唤哈利：“哈利，过来。”

      哈利低头坐到诺曼身旁，坐下之后，他的背部被一圈带着湿气的温暖覆盖。

　　“抬起你的头，儿子。”诺曼的声音柔和却不容许反抗——当然，哈利也没有反抗的计划。

　　哈利抬起头，正视诺曼的双眼。

　　“——为什么你在哭？”

　　诺曼的话语让哈利这才觉察到模糊视野的罪魁祸首，他惊讶地眨眼，泪水果真从他的眼眶中落下。

　　“我——我不知道……”哈利慌张擦去眼泪。诺曼不喜欢看见他的眼泪，而他也不让诺曼知道他目睹到什么。

　　诺曼没有继续追问，竟然也没有斥责哈利，他起身，身影落在哈利身上。

　　“父亲……？”

　　诺曼脱去上身的浴袍，下摆还靠腰间的绑带维系着，诺曼的整个上身进入哈利眼中。青、紫、红，尤其是腰间还有清晰的指印——哈利的大脑瞬间就停止了运作。

　　在哈利上楼之前，他想着展示他的关心，他想把那人揍得鼻青脸肿，他想大哭一场……

　　但这些想象中的安慰，要么是诺曼不需要，要么是他做不到。

　　哈利离开沙发，在诺曼腿边屈膝，他用力地眨眼，想把眼眶中的泪水逼回，可是眼泪不遂他意地划过他的脸颊。

　　他颤抖着靠近诺曼的腰腹——他不知道为什么要这么做——轻吻了诺曼身上的痕迹。

　　做完以后，哈利瞪大了双眼，为即将到来的痛斥而心惊得咬紧牙关。

　　但诺曼的手在抚摸他——

　　那双手自他的发旋开始亲密地抚到发尾，然后在他的后颈摩挲，最后滑到他的肩膀上。

　　他仰头，看不清诺曼脸上的表情。

　　“跟我来，哈利。”

　　

+++++

　　

　　哈利随着诺曼来到办公桌前，他望着倒影明亮的桌面，拒绝去联想发生在这张桌子上的事情，他扭头。

　　诺曼扶住哈利的肩膀，温热的气息包围住哈利的后背，诺曼抱住了他。然后是有着流畅肌肉的手臂从他肋骨边穿过。

　　“父亲？”

　　哈利下身的腰带搭扣被解开，随后是拉链划开的声音。

　　哈利终于意识到了不对劲，他想转身，被诺曼嵌在怀里。诺曼的唇就依附在他耳边，平稳湿润的呼吸侵犯着他的耳廓，火苗从下腹往上窜过体内，理智与为数不多的抵抗被一齐点燃。

　　

　　办公桌的文件被扫落在地，哈利躺在桌上，撑起上身，他的衣裤已经被脱去。诺曼挤进他被分开的两腿间，抬起哈利的腿，俯身靠近哈利。

　　他应该抵抗的。哈利想。这完全不是父亲与儿子之间应该发生的事情。

　　“父亲，你为什么要这么做？”他的质问太过于软弱，缺乏应有的声势，诺曼甚至没有把这当成一回事。

　　诺曼露出了转瞬而逝的微笑，然后握住哈利的阴茎，哈利瞬间就漏出了一声惊呼。

　　掩盖的理智忽然被这声惊叫震醒，哈利直起上身，他所能做的并不多：他的性器被诺曼掌控着；诺曼的腰身挡住他想要合拢双腿的动作，察觉到抵抗的诺曼甚至用另一只手把他的膝盖往外掰，把他双腿间的空间拉得更大；哈利也不可能做出什么激烈的动作去摆脱他的父亲，除去他体恤遭受厄运的父亲这一层原因以外，还因为违背诺曼的指令从来就没有被植入过哈利的大脑。

　　说真的，他为什么要反抗？

　　哈利被前后自相矛盾但又似乎无可辩驳的结论打败了，又也许只是因为诺曼的身体让内心深藏爱慕的他移不开视线。

　　诺曼的手指在他的阴茎上挪动，常年接触实验器具的手似乎特别适合握持棍状物，两三下的拨弄就让哈利原本有些兴奋的阴茎彻底挺立，手上的薄茧也刺激着仍旧青涩的性器皮肤，哈利不受控制地喘息起来。

　　哈利接受的性教育让他认知了自慰的方式，但他还并未掌握好所谓的技巧；他往往只是在篮球训练过后淋浴时揉搓几下早已过度兴奋的性器，然后精液就会与水流一起灌进下水道。

　　这与被诺曼抚慰完全就是 **不同** 的。诺曼轻易就让哈利的阴茎发硬得跟经历了剧烈运动一般，红潮爬上哈利的脸庞、身体，他撑在桌上，双臂软弱抖动，最后支撑不住地倒回桌上。

　　然后，哈利感觉阴茎被诺曼引领着进入一个温暖湿润的地方，舒服得让他大叫起来。

　　这是……父亲在为他口交？

为他人口交对哈利而言是难以想象的，他有点洁癖，就算是美丽的姑娘约他，也得把身体冲洗干净以后他才会产生尝试的欲望。对于洁癖程度比哈利更严重的诺曼而言，也许更无法接受，哈利无法想象到父亲把任何人的性器凑到嘴边舔弄。

但现在诺曼在为他口交——

　　这个认知让哈利的身体变得更加敏感，高潮的进程又往前推进了一步，他能感受到阴茎在跳动胀大。

　　若不是诺曼含着他的性器，恐怕又要出言嘲讽了。

诺曼的舌尖在哈利的前端上打转，柱身也被用手握紧又放松，哈利忍不住挺动腰身往前推进，而诺曼把他含得更深。

一次用力的吸吮后，哈利低吼着高潮了，他的手在桌上抓紧又松开，人生第一次如此激烈的高潮让他精疲力尽地喘息。

　　哈利随即想起自己刚才是射在诺曼口中，不由有些慌张地撑起上身，看到诺曼正在咽下他的精液，他马上就脸红了。

　　“想知道自己是什么味道吗，哈利？”

　　诺曼说着，丝毫不给哈利反应的时间就吻住哈利，给了哈利第一个吻。

　　苦涩的味道。这是哈利自己的精液——这让哈利感觉有些羞耻，但他很快就沉湎于诺曼的吻中了。

　　 **他是如此爱他的父亲，哈利想。他剧烈的心跳都快要从吻中被父亲知道了。**

　　但哈利随即又感到悲伤，在情欲暂告一段落的当下，他再度想起父亲遭受的厄运，忍不住哽咽。

　　 **他的父亲本该是不可摧毁、不可折辱的。**

　　“你又哭了，儿子。”诺曼的唇舌移开。“你为什么要哭？我不认为有任何需要眼泪的场合。”

　　“我很抱歉，父亲，抱歉……”哈利缩起肩膀，擦拭眼泪。

　　“你知道吗，哈利？”诺曼说着，慢慢扳开哈利的双腿，欺身往前。“除了在我面前，你最好永远不要道歉。”

　　哈利揉着眼睛，闷哼了一句作为回应。他似乎听见诺曼的一声轻叹。

　　“我可能做得不够好，所以你才不知道我在对你做什么。”

　　这番话语让哈利抬起头，诺曼的眼眸在火光中闪动着绿色的光，像是漂亮的绿宝石一样。他被吸引住了，想要往前再次亲吻诺曼。

　　诺曼神情冷漠地打掉哈利伸出的手，把哈利推回桌上。诺曼脱掉身上最后仅剩的布料，抽出浴袍上的衣带，绑住哈利的双手。

　　哈利惊异地注视着这一切，他不知道父亲为什么要这么做，诺曼并不需要这些东西，因为哈利根本不会反抗。

　　“你知道我遭受的事情吗？我会对你做同样的事情。”

　　……父亲在说什么？

　  哈利的双手被绑住，他的双腿被分开到无法再分开的程度，诺曼握住他的腰把他往桌子边缘挪动，灼热的硬物贴上他的大腿内侧。

　　随后，异物入侵了他下身的入口。

　　是诺曼的手指，三根，干涩而又坚定地开拓内壁。

　　“等等……！”哈利惊呼，他感受到了疼痛，他想让诺曼停下，但是他的双手不仅被绑住，还被诺曼单手压制在头上。

　　在手指能够来回进出以后，诺曼抽回他的手，扶住性器开始进入哈利体内抽插。

　　哈利从未体验过这种感觉，未经充分润滑的抽插让他觉得自己有些痛得快要被分成两半了，但他的阴茎却不受控制地再度挺立起来。

　　诺曼保持着沉默，他所做的只有一次又一次残忍地捅进哈利的内壁，伴随着其他凌虐，例如拧住哈利的乳头，或者掐住哈利的阴茎，挡住冒出的液体，又或者拍打哈利的臀部，哈利忍不住尖叫。

　　诺曼甚至还掐住哈利的大腿，把哈利从桌上拽到桌下，哈利被迫匍匐在桌子上，忍受着身后诺曼的无情冲撞。他想哭，可是诺曼在哈利的咽呜发出第一声的时候就伸手捅进他的口腔，夹着哈利的舌头搅拌，哈利无法吞咽唾液，只能从嘴边流出。

　　他想不通自己做错了什么，父亲要如此惩罚他。

　　诺曼在哈利体内射精时，哈利得到了片刻的平静，诺曼把手从哈利口中抽出，上面沾满了哈利的唾液。

　　“咳咳……为什、为什么你要这么做，父亲？”哈利的声音破碎地吐出。

　　 **你明明知道我不会反抗的。**

　　“你仍然不懂，是吗？”

　　诺曼的声音平静无比，可却比平时斥责哈利的时候更让哈利害怕。哈利不知道该如何回答。

　　“那么我想，这将会是一场漫长的教学。”

 

　　哈利的脑海一片空白，他数不清这是第几次射精了。他想他对性爱的兴趣将会彻底丧失——不是指身体上，而是心理上——他的阴茎还在恬不知耻地挺立着；他的后穴甚至能吞进更大的东西，诺曼将某样东西连同自身阴茎一起塞进了哈利体内。

　　哈利又产生了射精的冲动，而诺曼堵住了他的前端。

　　“求求你，父亲……”

　　但自从诺曼所谓的教学开始之后，哈利的请求从来没有起过作用，他浑身发抖，他的意志力与理智都荡然无存，他哭喊着，尖叫着，做着无谓的求饶，直到诺曼的精液再一次填满他的体内，他才得到解放，陷入了昏迷。

 

+++++

 

　　在睡梦中，有人把他小心抱起，在他的唇边落下轻吻，倾诉无人听闻的亲密话语。

 

　　“也许你现在仍然一无所知，但你已经亲身体会到存活于世的丛林法则——”

　　“这是为了你好，哈利。”

　　“我爱你。”

 

 

Fin


	5. Run Away

*Norman是性格最性感的主宇宙设定Norman，Harry的性转名字取自终极动画，各位脑补可随意代入版本。

***Harry性转Harriet，Norman/Harriet，OOC，Underage，Rape/Non-con预警，NC-17，怀孕暗示，趁现在没被雷的时候，能跑就赶紧跑吧【**

 

 

 

 

 

Norman现在一定很高兴。

Harriet端坐在大厦顶层的露台，往下观望在人工草皮上站立的一位男性，她的父亲Norman Osborn。Harriet所在的露台是一块比其他楼层小上一圈的直角扇形，站在弧形外围的栏杆边能够俯瞰下一层楼的光景，而Norman就在那里。他仿佛像是这场宴会的主角，轻而易举就成为人群中的话题焦点。但Norman并不是，Harriet才算是。听听，“算是”。即使是暗沉的深色西装也无法掩盖过Norman脸上难得的笑容。这笑容让Harriet握住刀叉的手顿在了空中，动作的停滞发生在一瞬间，转眼间Harriet很快就若无其事地继续进餐。

但这个念头却一直停留在她的脑中盘旋，挥之不去了。她索性放下刀叉，但阖眼之间也是那显得刺眼的笑容。那个笑容怎么就那么令Harriet分神？Harriet思考了一下，得出令她心浮气躁的答案：因为Norman几乎从来不对Harriet微笑。这个答案让Harriet顿时失去食欲，她所擅长的交际性笑容从脸上消失了。

因为Harriet的异常，坐在Harriet对面的宴会的另一个主角便停下喋喋不休的话题，转而询问Harriet：“Osborn小姐，我的话题是否太无趣了？”

其实即使Harriet不看Norman，她也并没有将对方的话听进去，她有些内疚地说道：“我很抱歉，你刚才说什么了，Andr...Edward？”

能够记住对方的名字已经是不幸中的万幸，更加幸运的是对方在尴尬几秒后，又开启了下一回合的话题。

Edward似乎真的很喜欢Harriet，他都表现得有些自卑了。而Harriet对这种喜欢感到很迷惑，她出于某种原因坐在这里，Edward一直保持喋喋不休的状态，他的自卑可能都被潜在的婚事冲昏了头脑，全然不害怕未来的妻子会在暗地里咒他早点去死。

但从另一方面而言，对方显然看穿了这场相亲的本质，咬定Harriet在这生意场中不具备任何拒绝权力的这一事实，因此他的自卑中还多了一层肆无忌惮的狂妄，而这让Harriet感到更加厌烦，但Harriet对Edward根本没有过深的感情，她既不喜欢他，也不那么讨厌他，甚至在刚才还会为自己的冷漠伤害了对方的兴致而感到微微歉疚。

Edward是漫长相亲列表上的最后一名对象，而Norman久违的笑容似乎昭示着这场联姻的成功。Norman更像是这场相亲中名正言顺的主角，而Harriet只是附属品。

周围的一切喜悦都与Harriet无关。Harriet坐在这里，大部分时候都像个毫无知觉的稻草人。她之所以出现在这里的唯一原因仅仅是为了遵守她的父亲Norman Osborn的嘱咐。

而Harriet又到底是为了什么服从Norman的嘱咐？

Harriet再次看向Norman。那笑容。

难道Harriet在这十几年中还没习惯吗？为什么忽然就觉得刺眼了？

Harriet并不足够符合Norman对完美继承人的期待，所以Harriet坐在这里，为了愚蠢的商业联姻，因为Norman说她作为继承人并不合格，奥氏企业必须与其他强大的家族或者企业联合，而Harriet正是连接二者之间的那件备受瞩目的粘合剂。

这其实并不奇怪，联姻几乎总是随处可见的，但是Harriet的处境与她们都不甚相同，她们的父亲无论是真心还是假意，总是会对即将出嫁的女儿流露惜别之情。

为什么对着她Norman就不微笑？即使是一味的顺从也无法令Norman满意吗？对Norman而言，即使是伪装温柔也白费力气吗？甚至在Norman的目的已经达到的当下，这笑容为什么还是与Harriet无关？

 

+++++

 

思考着这些事情，在晚宴过后，Harriet回到家中。Norman还没离开宴会，因此屋里一片漆黑。

管家替她打开灯，天花上的吊灯把Harriet的身影衬得单薄脆弱，她提着礼裙上楼，放下社交面具以后内心的疲惫与冷漠得以露在脸上。

她经过Norman的房门，对房间里的景象产生好奇。平时Norman从未允许过Harriet进入，可是现在Norman还没回来，没有人可以阻止Harriet。

Harriet屏息轻轻握住门柄，门柄缓慢往下偏移。因为没有遇见想象中的阻力，她心跳如雷，在冒犯权威而感到害怕的同时又滋生了一层快意。

既然Norman如此看重他的秘密，那他就该锁上门。现在被Harriet发现秘密，这都是Norman自己的失策——Norman自己的。

Harriet面带轻笑推开门，然而在一看到房间内的光景的时候，她的大脑就陷入了思考的停滞。

……这些都是什么？

房间的正中央摆放着某种机器，它仿佛长了羽翼，机身呈现流线的造型，中间有两处轻微的凹陷，其尺寸形状令人联想到人类驰骋其上的画面。

Harriet虽然无法理解眼前的机器，但她知道的是这些设备并不简单，Norman是在上面投注了多少心血与金钱……？

她忽然颤抖起来，胃部因一个忽如其来的想法而抽搐，几欲呕吐。Harriet手足无措地往房门的方向后退，打开门的时候却听见楼梯上传来的脚步声

……那很可能是Norman！

Harriet来不及离开了，她合上门，重新环顾了一眼房间。

 

房门被推开了，除了Norman也不可能是别人：Norman的房间从不会让人随意进去。

Harriet躲在沙发背后，沙发的黑影把她隐蔽得很好，她小心翼翼地压抑呼吸的声音。

头上的灯光忽然照亮了整个房间，Harriet的心像被提到了悬崖高处，随着微风吹拂而动荡。

惊惧的负面情绪引发了她对现状的思考，随即她还联想到房间里的设备，想到这荒谬相亲背后潜藏的逻辑，心绪越发不宁。

“——你在干什么，Harriet？”

在听到Norman的声音的那一瞬间，Harriet几乎就要发出尖叫，她惨白着脸被Norman从地上拽起，踉跄退到沙发旁边，勉强止住身体的摇晃。

“你最好解释一下你出现在这里的原因。” Harriet注意到Norman手中捻着一根褐红色的长发，毫无疑问那是Harriet的，这估计是Norman发现Harriet躲在房间里的原因。

“我……” Harriet发不出任何辩解，她低下头避开Norman的视线。“……我只是想了解你……” 我发誓我并没有想要破坏你的……

“没有必要。” Norman打断了Harriet未出口的话。“给我滚出去。”

倏地之间Harriet体会到万箭穿心的痛苦，她正欲如鬼魂一样移走，目光却落到了Norman背后闪光的设备，那个古怪的、看起来就造价昂贵的设备——

“我连了解我是为了什么被出售的资格都没有吗，Norman？”Harriet闪到设备面前。“你从来对我视而不见，为什么忽然替我安排联姻？就是因为这个，是吗？”

“……是的。” 与突然爆发情绪的Harriet形成对比的是Norman而又毫不犹豫的回复。

Harriet站在原地，感到周围的一切景物都在离她而去。

Norman的话语飘到她的耳边，破碎不堪，Harriet不得不盯住Norman的唇瓣辨认。“祝贺” “合并” “成功” “婚礼”……

我想你肯定很高兴能够在大赚一笔的同时能够摆脱我。

否则为什么只有在我即将离开的时候你才会露出笑容。

Harriet愤怒的冲动已经消失了，她冷静地思考着，仿佛她置身事外；又或者是她看清了依靠Norman来改变命运是毫无可能的，心灰之余另寻他路。

我不会让这一切如你所愿的。

你绝不可能彻底操控我的人生，我虽然无力动摇你，但我还有自己——

 

Harriet离开了房间。

离开前，她表现得心情轻快，甚至在离开前向Norman讨要了一个晚安吻——Norman可能是为Harriet反常的平静感到讶异，他甚至忘了对Harriet使用他习以为常的拒绝。

Harriet踮起脚尖揽住男人的臂膀在他脸颊边留下一吻，转到诺曼耳边说道：“晚安，父亲。” 然后她挽起裙摆退出门外，合上门。

 

+++++

 

婚礼的日子很快就到来了。

宴会上受邀的名流很多，Harriet能想象到Norman对这场婚礼策划了多久、花费了多少心思，为了达到完美的效果，营造一派美满的假象。

她与Edward在神父的见证之下交换了亲吻与戒指——似乎如此。Harriet翻动手指确认手上的钻戒。

她对这一切都不甚留心，也许此时让她吞吃人肉她也会无心无肺就此当上食人魔。

Harriet端坐在露台上，在楼下的人工草地上人们正进行热络的交谈，每一场宴会都是结交比自己更上一层的上流人士的绝佳机会，甚至有可能直接为项目拉到赞助。

眼前的迷雾散去，Harriet看见了人群中的Norman。

他与以往一模一样。

他的心思不会花费在Harriet身上，他的笑容仅限于生意场，他可能会对婚礼的策划费尽心血，却不会对Harriet瞥上一眼。

Harriet听见了无数细微嘈杂的声音：餐具声、布料摩擦声、欢呼声、企图低声的交谈声……

而还有越来越大声的，来自Harriet体内鼓动着的、血液汩汩流淌过的心脏的声音——

这一切不会如你所愿，我将破坏你的计划。

这股声音最终盖住了其他一切音源，成为了Harriet所能听见的唯一声音。

Harriet推开长椅，她拉过长裙摆走向露台的末端，直角扇形的两条直线之一，栏杆往下就是呼啸的风声以及坚硬的水泥地。

Harriet扶上栏杆，她在身后无人注意的情况下跨过栏杆。Harriet看了一眼楼下，越来越多的议论声引着Norman也往Harriet的方向上看去。

Harriet发现Norman的笑容消失了，他开始皱眉。

于是Harriet笑了。

她在众人的惊呼声中跳了下去。

人体坠落的速度很快，大风擦过她裸露在外的皮肤，割得发疼，但Harriet不在乎：80层的高楼，而她即将坠落到冰冷的水泥地上，成为一滩碎肉，即将摆脱不受控制的命运。

与Norman之间的战争， **是她赢了！** Norman，你看见了吗？

Harriet懦弱无能一无所成，但却即将刺痛Norman不可一世的自大，这是多么快意的报复。

Harriet享受着失重给内心带来的恐惧，她知道她越是感到恐惧就越是意味着她距离自由越近。

永别了，Norman。

 

在模糊的五光十色的旁影中忽然闪过一道黑影，Harriet还来不及辨别那是什么，就感到身体的失重感消失了，她为计划被中断而惊恐，侧过脸庞看见一张怪异的绿色面罩正冷冷地对着她，令她不由噤声。Harriet被带到一处高楼，玻璃窗自动敞开迎接他们的到来。

Harriet被随手扔到柔软的床上，还没来得及从被怪物救了的冲击中回神。当她想起这一切发展是如何怪异、从床上爬起的时候，对方正摘下面罩。

面罩下的人是Norman Osborn。

Harriet怀疑眼前的一切都是一场古怪的梦。但她看到了停放在一旁的飞行器——那是Harriet在Norman的房间一暼而过的设备。

Norman到底一直都谋划什么……？即使是处于同一个屋檐下，Harriet也对此一无所知。

这个事实刺痛了Harriet，她再度想起了刚才那场被阻止的自杀。

所以现在变成这样了吗？Harriet连死的自由都没有了？

Harriet浑身颤抖，她强行咬住下唇，避免在Norman面前发出示弱一般的声音。

“你想干什么，Norman？” Harriet抬头问道。

“这个问题应该由我来问你，亲爱的女儿。”

“‘亲爱的女儿’，你觉得你恬不知耻地称呼是出于什么心态？要不是你阻止我，我早就能摆脱这个身份了。”

“Harriet、Harriet……” Norman念着Harriet的名字，走到床边。

Harriet看着他，她知道在这种时候绝不能退缩。

“你以为你会如愿以偿？仅仅靠着一场失败的游戏？” Norman伸手抚弄Harriet的裙摆，把凌乱的裙摆重新理出原本的纹理。Harriet的身体因此有些变僵。

“不成功是因为你阻止我了，Norman——” Harriet昂头挑衅，她的棕红色长发从肩上滑落，露出光滑的脖颈，从此往上走则是Harriet的瞪视：“这不是游戏，这是战役。”

“噢，” Norman若有所思，他的目光停留在Harriet的下巴处。“战役。”他重复了一遍。

“跳下楼的时候，我赢定了，我本该已经毁了你的那桩生意，或者至少，” Harriet扬起笑容：“摧毁了你的名声；你会头疼上好一会。这真是一次只赚不赔的行动，你输……”

凌厉的耳光扇向Harriet，Harriet跌倒进床。痛感从面部神经蔓延，Harriet睁大了双眼，她看见Norman伫立在床边，身后窗户透落进来的光把他整个人笼罩在阴影中。

恐惧从Harriet的灵魂里渗出到身体各处，熟悉的无力感再次袭击了她。

——可是不能再这样，Harriet在心理上已经死过一次了，她为自己的死亡准备了如此完美的策划，即使失败，她的心灵里也不再拥有父亲！

“让我想想，Norman。”Harriet撑起上身，重新拾回镇定，她左脸颊泛起红肿，却毫不在意地将那一面露在Norman面前：“即使我没有死，可是绿魔出现在了婚礼上，Norman Osborn消失了踪影，Harriet Osborn也不见踪影，你觉得会发生什么情况？而在这一次以后，你用我作为交易筹码的情况极大可能再也不会发生了。”

“所以——我输了。” Norman接过Harriet的话语。

“当然。即使现在你杀了我也没问题。”Harriet再一次躺在床上，却是轻松愉快的。

“你觉得我会杀了你？” Norman越来靠近她，他的大半截身体陷入床边，手掌开始掐进Harriet的脖颈，慢慢收紧。

Norman的神情并不如他的话语一样平静，他怒火中烧，好像被率先抛弃的人不是Harriet，而是他似的。

“……你就该让我摔死，要是被发现你还多了一宗谋杀罪，多不好……” Harriet勉强露出笑容。

噢，完美的死亡结局。

氧气越来越少，眼前昏暗一片，一切即将落幕。

 

想象中的全然黑暗并没有到来，光芒重新点亮了视野中的景色。

“你并不怕死，不是吗？”Norman的手缓慢地滑落到Harriet的锁骨处。“那么让你死当然不是最好的办法。”

“你在说什——”

一股湿热的触感包裹了Harriet的锁骨下方，Norman的唇齿碰上Harriet的皮肤，他用上啃咬，痒麻的电流流过身体，Harriet不禁微微蜷起身体，随后又惊觉当下的情况。

“Norman，你疯了吗！” Harriet奋力挣扎起来，她上身被Norman压在床上，尚且得以活动的双腿却扑了个空，反而把长裙踢起露出大腿。

Norman顺势将长裙上掀，Harriet的双腿彻底暴露在空气中，他的手套摩挲过Harriet的小腿，顺着膝盖弯来到平坦的小腹。空气中传来布料撕裂的声音，胸口前复杂的花结被粗暴扯开，浮现出凹凸有致的胸部。

“Nor……！”

Norman将带着手套的手指塞进Harriet口中，阻止了Harriet接下来的话语，Harriet想要用力咬下去，却因为皮手套的缘故而无法干预手指在嘴巴里肆意搅动，甚至把她的两颚之间的距离撑得更大，唾液不受控地流往下巴。

另一只手从胸膛处顺延而下，插入胸罩的缝隙中捏弄柔软的乳房，Harriet的身体从挣扎变成轻颤，心脏也因为这样的触摸而加速跳动。

这根本不对——

Harriet想着，她应该恨透限制了她的反抗的Norman，而不是为此心跳加速。

哈莉挣扎扭动身体，却只是更加把自己送到Norman的手上，她的乳头被狠掐了一把，喉咙里的尖叫声却无法发出来，Norman持续乘胜拉扯可怜的乳头，粗糙的布料一遍又一遍地撵过尖端，又麻又痒。另外一边没有得到爱抚的尖端则胀痛硬挺，在空气中不时颤动。

在这除了强奸以外没有其他能够形容的荒唐情景中，不被要求的快感唤起Harriet下腹的酥麻，双腿逐渐变得无力，身体深处的暖流汇聚前往腿间，她发出痛苦的咽唔，反而引来在胸前抓揉肆虐的手，Norman曲起手指穿过布料，缓慢而又无情地插入饱含热度的中心。手指进入得很顺利，不知何时产生的润滑轻易地容纳了一根又一根手指接轮的强奸，Harriet却只能发出徒劳的喘息继续打湿Norman的手套。

湿滑的黏液缠着Norman的手指，被牵拉到入口边的软瓣来回摩擦，分泌出更多的液体以供容纳手指的快速抽送。

Harriet的不再反抗似乎被注意到了，她的喉咙得到歇息，开始伴随着手指的律动发出一声又一声的喘息与尖叫。

身体在沉沦，在不断往下坠落，眼前的景色飞速闪过来不及辨明，她的脑海还仅剩一丝负隅顽抗的理智，在拉扯着，告诉她不能轻易沦陷，但这又很快被欲望打翻了，她陷入了盲目一片的欲海中。

Norman在这个时候停了下来，Harriet迷糊而疑惑地看着他，却被接下来饱满轻蔑的话语敲醒破碎的自尊——

“看看你现在的模样，Harriet。”

Harriet的双眸倏地剧烈缩小，身体忽然重新攫起反抗的力气，她恨不得跳起来与面前的Norman同归于尽。但Norman显然预料到了这一切，他俯身钳住Harriet的下巴，罪恶刻薄的舌头轻松撬开身下即将发出咒骂的嘴。Harriet无法扭开头颅，而在内壁猛然曲张的手指似乎在提醒Harriet不要轻举妄动，她含怨吞进Norman的舌头，很快就变得呼吸不畅，只能由Norman为她带来新鲜的氧气。

Norman的掠夺远比给予来得多，胸腔的心脏因供氧不足而剧烈起伏，晦暗的色调笼罩Harriet眼前的景色，缺氧感与快感的强烈程度不相上下，下穴与齿间覆满旖旎的液体，而在这场荒唐的血亲强奸之中的反抗已经彻底消失。

你羞辱我、贬低我，剥夺我唯一可能获得自由的机会，这一切都是为什么……？

Harriet微弱地咽唔，在快感缠身的这一刻她忍不住落下泪水，液体很快就滑落进枕边消失不见。

而这折磨还没有结束，Norman松开Harriet的下巴，解除身上的制服。Harriet透过朦胧的眼眶看到Norman正对她露出再熟悉不过的嘲笑，她的心下一紧，随即小腿就被Norman握住分开，潮湿的舌头从脚踝一路滑向敏感的大腿根部，Norman用阴茎浅触入口，他停顿了一会，看了一眼Harriet。

Harriet现在身上一片狼藉，可怜的婚裙先不论，静心化好的妆容、梳理得体的头发也凌乱无比，尤其是口红在刚才的亲吻中变得明暗交错，唾液的沾湿加剧了唇瓣被蹂躏的可怜模样。裸露的肌肤暴露在空气中显示出饱受摧残的青、红色。

下体触碰到硬物让Harriet想要收拢双腿，而Norman轻易扳开她的抵抗：“不害怕死亡，却害怕失去处女之身吗，Harriet？你的计划也不过如此。”

“我……不！” 早在前一轮强奸中Harriet就已经失去了反抗的力气，她只能眼睁睁看着下体将Norman的阴茎一点一点唑入，贪婪地，不为Harriet意识所控地，最后插进了深处。

“噢，Harriet，你后悔了吗？” Norman抱起Harriet，亲了亲Harriet眼边的泪痕。Harriet体内的硬物在调整姿态中摩擦送进更深处，她的呼吸急促起来，却咬唇一言不发。

“看看这染红的床单，这是你失去贞洁的证明。” Norman掀起床单一角凑到Harriet眼前，Harriet看了一眼上面的暗红就移开了视线，但Norman却不会轻易放过她，他的复仇心远远不止于此。Norman在Harriet耳边轻声说道：“无论你是选择从大厦跳下，还是不，这都会导致同样的结果——我不会让它有所不同。”

Harriet还来不及去考虑Norman所指的“同样的结果”，就感到一阵天旋地转，她被Norman背对着按倒在床，下体因双腿大开而紧张收缩，液体顺着腿缝流下，而Norman的阴茎还插在里面，他往里浅浅抽送了几下，Harriet不得不抓紧床单。

“你不喜欢这场婚礼？” Norman撩起Harriet腰间还勉强维系着的婚纱，隔纱摩擦Harriet的下穴，又擦过胸前无法变得更敏感的挺立的乳头，身下的Harriet闪过一阵像是痛苦又像是快感的抽搐。“可这不是由你决定的，Harriet，是我。我是你父亲，你的人生由我安排。你觉得你有忤逆的机会吗？”

Norman抽出阴茎，搂住Harriet无法支撑再一次撞击的腰身，他伸手拨弄Harriet的软瓣，深入直到血丝黏上他的手套前端，送到Harriet嘴唇边，不给Harriet反抗机会地涂抹上。“今晚你本该与你的丈夫上床、被破处，然后怀孕。但你拒绝了——那就由我来走完给你安排的命运吧。”

“……这是什么意思？” Harriet从Norman的话中尝到不祥，于混沌中找回一丝警觉。

“Harriet，你真是永远那么愚蠢……” Norman的声音沾染了发自地狱深处的恶意，他哧哧发笑。

Harriet惊诧地想要回头，却被Norman扯紧头发拉近距离，她发疼叫出声，Norman的另一只手则伸到她光滑的小腹上划圈打转，与此同时，他压低声线俯身在Harriet耳边私语：“ **——你要怀上我的孩子了，亲爱的女儿！** ”

话音落下的瞬间，Harriet发出尖锐的惨叫，她原本被情欲迷蒙的双眼瞬间沾满了晶莹的泪水，而Norman却毫无怜悯地将阴茎重新插入颤抖流出液体的下穴，层层剖进温暖的内里。

在Harriet的眼泪从脸颊滴落到床单上的时候，她的高潮也一同到来，大把粘滑的淫液充满了她的甬道，令阴茎的进出变得更加轻松，Norman在她体内射了一次，但这还不够，距离血缘意义上的第二代绿魔的诞生还很迢远，更多的精液必须被输送往Harriet的子宫最深处。

Harriet必须承受这一切，因为她的反抗失败了，而绿魔——Norman Osborn不会容忍任何背叛。

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
